


Settling Stiles

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Full Shift Werewolves, Gangbang, Knotting, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Talks of Breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles was thankful to find Derek, he helped to settle his mind and hyperactivity.





	Settling Stiles

Stiles was... hyper at the best of times. Spastic on the worst. It wasn't like he wanted to be like this. He had tried medicines, yoga, running, meditation, sweat lodges, praying, exercise, playing pocket pool, and many other things. Nothing worked. His mind and body were always too active. 

Well, that is until he was introduced to a wonderful Alpha and his big knotted dick. That was... very nice. Derek would fuck him until he was just a grinning pile of goo, then he would knot him, just to be thorough.

The one time he had gotten up to do some research, after their playtime was finished, he had put a cock cage on him, tied him to a breeding bench, ass high in the air, fucked him fast and hard (but did not knot him), and then allowed the pack to run a train on him. (Sans Boyd and Erica, as it was their date night. They both bemoaned their missed chance, but Derek was a good alpha and promised to text them the next time Stiles needed to be punished, or just needed more dick than he could provide.) 

Isaac was happy to fuck his pack mom; informing Stiles it was like coming home and receiving the world's best hug around his dick. Scott did it, in memory of when they had hooked up, before he was bitten and turned into a werewolf. Stiles suspected it was a lie, since he kept telling him how perfect his ass felt around his dick and what a good whore he was for taking so much cock. Jackson confessed to always wanting to plow his ass, bemoaning his lack of a knot. Wanting to see Stiles hanging off his dick. How he wished he could feel his perfect ass opening up and taking his cock like the needy little cock slut he was. 

Then there was Peter, he was vicious and told him that _he_ could and should have been Stiles' Alpha. How he would have always stayed on the breeding bench for the pack and visiting pack members to fuck open whenever and however they wanted. How he would have made sure that he would have been knocked up and popping out pups, one after the other. 

Which lead to a wolfed out Derek growling, coming up from behind, biting Peter's neck, while shoving his cock in alongside his uncle's cock and fucking Stiles wrecked ass at the same time. Making it perfectly clear that _he_ was the Alpha. He may have let the pack fuck him to exhaustion, but it wasn't going to be a regular thing. Stiles was his mate and not pack property. 

Lastly, possibly for shits and giggles, Derek removed the cock cage, transformed into a full wolf, and fucked Stiles one last time for the day. Animalistic did not even cover how ferocious his Alpha had been as he fucked him. Stiles finally came once Derek's wolf knot had tied them together. He rarely fucked Stiles in that form, and neither knew if it was done in punishment or as a reward for being a good Omega bitch to the pack. 

Which Stiles and his ass were grateful for, because it took him a week before he could sit properly. It was worth it. He had not felt this relaxed in forever. At the end, Derek had kissed his neck and asked if he wanted to do it again.

His response? "Sure, give me four months to recover. Next time, Boyd better be ready to fuck me while Erica sits on my face. I'll eat out and finger her pussy and ass as Boyd fucks me and sucks on her tits, or she can peg me, but no riding my cock. I don't want there to be even a whisper of a chance of getting anyone pregnant." 

"So beautiful. Such a perfect little mate for me. Willing to let the whole pack stuff you full. Do you think you got pregnant this time?" 

"No, I'm still on birth control. Let me know when you want pups, then we can go away for a week and you can fill me so full I'll look pregnant. Only you though. I do not want to carry anyone else's pups." 

Derek kissed him deeply and thought that perhaps in four months' time, he would prefer to fill his mate full of life instead of letting the pack play with him again. He would think it over. In the meantime, he just needed some sleep. 

~Fin~


End file.
